Kiss, Kiss, Big Bang
by Castiel666xD
Summary: L/S MxM don't like don't read! I don't think this is a popular pairing but I thought I would give it a go. Rated M for next chapter ;


**Big Bang Theory one off? Possibly... but not likely :) I know I haven't finished The Big Dang (Shenny I wrote if anyone new is interested in reading it) but this was already floating around my fics so I decided to upload :) Enjoy, fav, review!**

Leonard sat thinking about how he ended up here.

_It _all started when he moved in with the brilliant genius in 4A. He had walked into the bare apartment, and more importantly, into the life of an innocent, naive man. No. More like a boy thrown into the world with barely any social skills or confidence. He stood awkwardly in the small space, eyes cautiously taking in the then scraggly, young Leonard. They forced their way through the odd agreements and disagreements and started to relate, that's until she came. Penny.

When she had first arrived Sheldon couldn't stop saying hi to her and Leonard was admittedly in shock at the sight of a beautiful woman as well, but he could tell Sheldon was confused and interested far too much for his own liking. Leonard recognized immediately that she was a threat to their perfect little world. She even flirted with Sheldon over his Whiteboard! Calling him a "beautiful mind, genius guy"! So he decided to keep Sheldon all to himself he would have to get to Penny before she could get to his Sheldon and steal him away.

He started off shaky and nervous, not entirely convinced that it was right but grew more and more confident and started to enjoy toying around with Penny and Sheldon, they still shared laundry nights and she came over and ate with them, but he knew he was winning when Penny accepted his offer of a date. It was a horrible date involving sweat, stammering and bleeding but he had secretly won. Penny was preoccupied with him and couldn't think of stealing Sheldon. He always thought in the back of his mind he did the right thing. That is until now.

He now had to deal with a very jealous Sheldon and a confused Penny, but the worst part was Sheldon was jealous of him being with Penny! He was meant to be jealous of Penny for stealing him away! But now Sheldon just ignored Leonard except when he did something wrong or when they were around friends. As soon as no one was around Sheldon would disappear to his room.

It had been like this for weeks and Leonard constantly complained about Sheldon to anyone who would listen, constantly referring to his odd roommate in casual conversation. Whenever he could he would speak of Sheldon, people thought it was because he loathed Sheldon but in reality Leonard had fallen for the fool. But no matter how much he liked keeping Sheldon all to himself he hated the looks passed between Sheldon and Penny, he hated the awkward hugs they shared. _How come_ _Sheldon never hugged me?_

He sighed stirring his cup of coffee (minus milk because of his lactose intolerance) he took a loud sip, pulling a face as the hot bitter fluid slid down the back of his throat, _More sugar_ he thought.

Sheldon walked stoically past Leonard to the fridge, not a word was uttered until Leonard casually asked:

"What's up Buddy?" he wore a smile of 1000 watts which he hoped could elicit a positive response from Sheldon, who just glared at Leonard before a look of confusion crossed his face, eyebrows knotting in thought. He went and sat in front of his laptop which he only did when he was confused about a social 'thing' and wanted to research.

A look of unmistakable curiosity crossed Leonards face. _What's he looking up this early? _He wondered re-adjusting his gown.

"hmm" Sheldon murmured mesmerized at what he was reading. He stood abruptly and walked out the room as quickly as he had come. Leonard walked after him, squinting through his glasses.

*knockknock* "Sheldon are you ok?" He whispered anxiously through the wooden door.

"Go away Leonard I'm busy" He shouted back.

"Why can't I come in?" he questioned, indignation rising in him.

"Leonard I..." But Leonard didn't wait for his explanation or asked permission he just opened the white door.

And whoa boy was he happy he did.

Sheldon sat on the bed. Hard. Touching himself through his clothing.

"Leonard! I..." but Sheldon's words were blocked as Leonard planted a kiss on his shocked lips.

To be continued...

**Please don't shoot me. Reviews?**


End file.
